Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot is a recurring character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series by Netherrealm Studios, formerly known as Midway. Character Overview Bi-Han was originally a member of the secretive Chinese warrior clan known as the Lin Kuei, training with his younger brother Kuai Liang. He had taken up the codename of Sub-Zero in reference to his mastery over all things cold. As a skilled warrior of the clan, Sub-Zero has made some enemies when he was employed by Quan Chi, including the Earthrealm gods themselves, but had redeemed himself when guided by the God of Thunder, Raiden in stealing Shinnok's powerful amulet. Beforehand, he had killed a member of the rivaling Shirai-Ryu clan known as Hanzo Hasashi, who would later rise from the grave as Scorpion, making a very unfortunate, vengeful enemy. Scorpion confronted Sub-Zero in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament and killed him in retribution, thinking that he had not only avenged himself, but his mysteriously eradicated clan as well as his wife and son. Because of his misdeeds on Earth, he was reborn in the Netherrealm as the wraith, Noob Saibot, now faithfully serving the mysterious demon clan known as the Brotherhood of Shadow. His younger brother would take up his mantle and entered later tournaments for more pure purposes. Appearance As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han wore the traditional Lin Kuei uniform which consisted of a blue and black ninja-like garb that concealed his face. In the earlier years, he, like many other ninjas, were simply palette swaps of one another. When he was reborn as Noob Saibot, he appeared as a shadowy palette swap of the ninja character. Around Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Noob Saibot is given a more defined black color palette and shades and since Mortal Kombat Deception, his design has evolved to invoke an assassin-like feel to it. Personality As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han was usually a somewhat rude character but proud of his clan. In spite of his many misdeeds, he was haunted by them and feared the day that they would finally catch up to him. He was not however, without compassion, as he inexplicably spared the demon Sareena's life and later harbored feelings for her when she 'died' Reborn as Noob Saibot, Bi-Han had become more ruthless than ever, rivaling, or possibly even surpassing Scorpion in mercilessness. Though he still retains his memories of his human life, he has long since lost his humanity. Special Abilities As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han was descended from an Outworld race of cryomancers, possessing the ability to control all aspects of the cold around him. He often used this ability to freeze the oxygen in the air around him and transform it into large shards of ice that flash froze his opponent to varying degrees. As Noob Saibot, his fighting style leaned more towards something agile and flexible, using such fighting styles as Escrima and Monkey. Noob Saibot's powers were not revealed until Mortal Kombat Trilogy, having borrowed minute versions of movesets from other ninjas. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, his powers seem to be revolving around both shadow and phantom. With the phantom powers, Noob Saibot was able to remove and control a kombatant's powers using a ghastly force, in the form of projectile attacks as well as being able to lift them in the air. He is also able to to use phantom powers to possess anyone or anything. His prominent powers are of the shadowy element, being able to completely manipulate it and possessing the ability to teleport as well as render himself invisible by blending in with the shadows and could even reduce himself to an oily form. He was also able to manipulate the shadows to increase or decrease the effectivness of his and others' powers limitlessly. In Mortal Kombat (2011), these abilities are taken one step further, where Noob is shown to not only be able to create a shadow-clone of himself, but also to be able to use it to fight his enemies for and alongside him. Synopsis Trivia *Noob Saibot's name was taken from the creators' surnames of Mortal Kombat creators, Ed Boon and John Tobias and then reversing their names. Category: Video game characters Category:Characters